I Will Remember You Always
by MysteryGirl48
Summary: This is the saddest thing I ever written.... This takes place when Duo and Wufei were trapped in that cell with no air. This is was really happened....


This is the saddest thing I ever wrote.Oh and please R&R. You can bash me about this over there.Enjoy! Hopefully…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Will Remember You Always

Remember when Duo and Wufei was trapped at the cell I think at the OZ base? Remember when they put Heero in that machine and downloaded his moves and Trowa was an undercover spy? Heck you probably remember that, but there is so much to the story then you think. There was 6 pilots, not 5. The sixth one was me. My brother is Heero Yuy. Me? I'm Lina Yuy.You know Heero isn't fully Japanese. He's only half. He is half Japanese and half Chinese, he just looks more Japanese then Chinese and I looked more Chinese than Japanese.My looks? Well if someone stole first glance at me you would think how could someone turn me into such a heartless soldier. I'm just like Heero, emotionless. At least that's what people think.

Anyway back to the cell. There was Wufei meditating in the corner of the room and Duo rolling about on the floor muttering things like "I'm too young to die."If you forgot the air was cut off for the moment and Wufei was meditating so that he would stop breathing to save some air for Duo and me.I sat in the corner as I watch Duo roll about. I was going to meditate and go into the state that Wufei was in and stop breathing.I probably wouldn't last long though… I never really did this millions of times. Only rarely.Before I started though I look at Duo again. How I love him so. I let a sigh escape from my mouth.Well since I'm going to die now. I guess I shall tell him how I feel. I crawled over to him and whispered him name. He looks at me and sits up. He's looks so innocent but don't.I hold my fingertips to his lips and look directly into his indigo blue eyes, as he looks into my soft black ones that had held emotions for once.

"Duo before I go I need to tell you something. I loved you ever since I saw you. But to me you only looked at me like I was your little sister. I knew this would be the last chance I would ever be able to tell you this. I understand if you don't love me back…" I removed my fingertips from his mouth and saw the shock expression on his face as I kissed him. Then it was my turn to bee surprised. He kissed me back! We ended to kiss slowly and it was then Duo's turn to speak.

"Lina, I love you too. It's just that it felt sometimes that I wasn't that close to you and I was afraid of the reaction that you would pull on me. Since I thought that you were like the trigger-happy Heero." Duo smiled.

I then pulled his mouth to mine and I started kissing him again. I wish this would last forever since I just told him how I felt but I knew I wouldn't be true.The second were passing by and I needed to get into the meditation state before it was too late.I felt like my head was going to explode while kissing Duo.I looked at Duo and he looked in the same condition."Duo, I just had to tell you this before I go into the state like Wufei."

"But Lina your not that experienced - "

"Listen Duo to my calculations there is only enough air for one person for 3 minutes before passing out. I have an ability to look into the future and air will come in a minutes, but if we both use the air then we will both die. I know I won't make it out of this one, I can't. Your future is more important than mine, oh so much more. Plus I can't bear to see you die, but please live on with out me. Please end this war before more of loved ones die."

"LINA! Why are talking like this? Talking like there is no tomorrow for you? We will get through this together! Please don't do this for me!"

"Duo like I said before, if be both breath then there won't be enough air. Your future is more important then mine will ever be. Good-bye Duo. I love you…" I lay down and went into the trance maybe only a second passed before I fell into unconsciousness holding my breath still. I … love… you … Duo …

DUO'S P.O.V

I watch her lay down and pull herself into unconsciousness before I could even say anything. I was so weak. I take her into my arms and shake her. "Please wake up…" but it was no use, I knew she couldn't hear me. I just knew she couldn't. I spoke sweet nothings into her ears as if she was still awake staring at me.Then I suddenly noticed that she grew paler and colder. I felt for a pulse and it was growing shallower.I swallowed hard and hugged her to my body. "No don't go, please don't go, don't do this for me, please…" I knew my cries were effortless. Her heartbeat was getting more faint by the second until it fully stopped."No… No…. NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed like hell was going to break loose on my command. All of my guilt and sadness that I ever carried came out with that scream. Flashbacks of the Maxwell Church Massacre came in my mind. That was when I did something I never thought I would do again. I cried. 

"It's my fault she died… everyone I loved died because of me… everyone that I ever loved died… THEY ALL DIED BECAUSE OF ME!!!!!!!" I yelled out in pain and squeezed Lina tighter in my embrace and cried on to her shoulder.Then I felt faint. Blackness started to surround my head. Next thing I knew was that I was getting dizzy and then I blacked-out.

~2 minutes Later~

I felt fresh air enter my lungs like spring water that I haven't had in months.I then realized that I was holding on to something. At first glance I then remembered what happened like a ton of bricks just hit me on the head. I was going to say something like 'wake up Lina' but I was cut off. 

"Get up Duo and carry Lina. We need to get out of here." I heard Wufei say. I knew I didn't have time to think or brawl over Lina. I ran out of the cell and followed Wufei. He and I dodged the bullets that were shot at us while I carry Lina. We finally reach the shuttles. We took one and took off. I get a chance to look at my beloved Lina. Her body felt so cold against mine. Wufei looks at my direction and asks why Lina didn't wake up yet. Silence only followed his question. Wufei turned and looked the other way. I kiss her cheek and holder her closer. I never knew her skin felt so soft and silky. I couldn't cry anymore. My tears were all out. Our shuttle landed at our secret hideout where we kept the Gundams.Heero, Quatre, and Trowa should be here any minute now. They were off fighting the mobile suits and finishing them off. I placed Lina of the bed and I did something I thought I'd never do again. I prayed. I took out my cross and stared at it. I talked to her like she was alive again through my thoughts; despite all the people that she killed I was thinking that she was in heaven. I held her hand and prayed and prayed hoping that by the time I opened my eyes that Lina was be in bed sitting, even pointing a gun at me right now would be nice from Lina. 

Suddenly I felt myself being held up by someone holding my collar. I look at the person and it was no other than Heero. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER? WHY IS SHE LIKE THIS!" 

"She wanted to save me. She said I have a more important future than hers. She said we all do. She pulled herself into meditation and I couldn't wake her up. When fresh air was put into the cell… she was already dead…" I felt myself choking on my tears again when I thought I had no more. Heero slowly released my collar and I saw his eyes start to slightly water. "She was the only real family I ever had… but she knew this was going to happen…" I heard Heero say. I was surprised. She KNEW this was going to happen! 

"She told me herself. She also had a wish." Heero fished out something from Lina's pocket and walked to a hall and stood front of Lina's Gundam. He held up a device and pushed the button. All the pilots were throw back and the Gundam exploded. "She wanted her gundam destroyed. She doesn't want anyone to use it like she did. Not anymore." That was probably the most I ever heard from Heero. 

~A Week Later~

The war was over. I was at Lina's funeral. She was just lying there in her coffin. Fully dressed in red symbolizing the blood she spilt but had a white slash because of the innocence that was lost when the war was started. Lina's was to be buried in the shade of a giant tree, overlooking the lake that was nearby. The priest was done talking and it was time to say our public good-byes. Everyone went and had a little something to say. Me? I came last. I stepped in front of her coffin and gripped the microphone as I spoke.

" Lina, the war is over… I'm just sorry you didn't get to see the end. If the war ended sooner then maybe you would be standing right next to me right now talking. It's not like I could get much out of you anyways (chuckle, sob). Lina you always have a place in my heart… always… and I hope you heard that…" I nearly crying just when I thought I had no more tears to cry. Everyone left, and only the Gundam pilots remained. We were the only real family to Lina. Heero walked up to Lina and cried a single tear. His emotionless eyes held sadness and grief. He said nothing. Quatre and Trowa went up to the coffin together and both stared at Lina. Then suddenly Trowa and Quatre faced each other and said at the same time, "I love you." They looked at each other eyes widen in shock. At the same time again they said, "She talked to you too?" Quatre and Trowa then explain to us that Lina talked to both Quatre and Trowa about telling each other how they feel and how to tell it to other people. Then Wufei stepped closer to the coffin. "You were an honorable and trust worthy onna. May to whomever to go to, may they take car of you…Lina…" I never heard Wufei speak any woman's name before. One by one all the pilots left besides me. I look at Lina one more time. Then I turn around and walk away. 

On Lina's tombstone it said, "May this young girl rest in peace and find peace wherever she is going … for she has given up her life to save someone she loved, in war." 

~Two Years Later~

I walk to Lina grave. I've been coming to her grave everyday since she was first put here. I usually spend an hour or two or maybe even longer just talking about how my life is going like she was sitting right there listening to every word that I'm saying. I place fresh red roses on her grave everyday I visit. I've moved on a bit now. I have someone in my life but she can't compare to Lina. Her name is Hilde. Yeah, she's my shoulder to cry on. She's a friend, a very close one in fact, but she will never be near of the love I had towards Lina. Nothing more…

"Hi Lina! How's heaven servin ya? Good probably. Do you think I should propose to Hilde anytime soon? We have been together for a 1 ½ years. You'll still be in my heart too but I know you want me to be happy. Wow the lake looks really pretty today." I drift off and just sit there. I see the sun set and I get up to leave. I place the traditional red rose on her grave. "I'll still think about you Lina. No matter what. Bye, I'll talk to you again tomorrow." I then walk off.

That night I went to sleep. For some reason I felt the need to be in bed and sleep, and that's what I did. 

~Dream State~

"Where am I?" I was in a white space. This is one weird dream. Then suddenly I saw something. She was a beautiful creature. She looked familiar though. Then it clicked. "Lina?! Is that really you?" I could hardly believe my eyes.

"Duo I missed you so much." Lina jumps into my arms and hugs me like no end.

"I missed you too. Did you hear everything that I said?" that question has been on my mind every day I visit.

"Oh yes Duo! Everytime and everyday I hear your voice! You are so sweet! Listen Duo my time is running short I just wanted to tell you that you should marry her. I can't stand for you not to love someone. Everyone has someone in their lives. Good-bye Duo." Lina kisses me so hard and I kiss her back holding her. Then I feel like she is starting to dissolve. I open my eyes and sees that she is disappearing. 

~Out of Dream State~

I bolt up in bed and notice my body sweating heavily. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. If it was just a dream… then why are my lips tingling…" That dream seemed so real though… I look around and notice a piece of paper on my desk. I pick it up and it read:

Dearest Duo,

It wasn't a dream.

Your Angel,

Lina

Next to the letter was a feather of purest white. I my dream I remembered that Lina had wings. I wasn't a dream…

~ 1 Year Later~

I was in the church. I'm so nervous. I'm saying my wedding vows. "You may kiss the bride." was what all I heard and I lean my head down and kiss Hilde. After the kiss we both had goofy grins on our faces. I look towards the priest and almost smiled at 150-watt smile. Stand behind the priest was the ghostly figure of Lina. Only I saw her that day. No one else. I knew she was watching over me, and I knew that she would always be there for the important events in my life. 

I knew, that she was my angel. My one and only angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phew! That was the saddest thing I ever wrote. Okay this story really really sucked. I you accually made it this far please review! And please at least read one of my other stories! NONE of them are like this. They are better. Like I said before please, please, please, please, please R&R. Even if it is flames…. Suggestions would be nice too! Je na!


End file.
